


History Repeats Itself

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-12
Updated: 2006-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Harry/Ginny: History Repeats Itself.





	History Repeats Itself

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

He felt a sense of déjà vu as he stood opposite the beautiful redhead. She was bravely facing him, her wand lying forgotten on the floor, and she seemed to believe that his threats were insincere. Behind her, a child cried as it shifted in its cot.

"Let me pass and I’ll spare your life," he said quietly.

"No. You’ll not get by as long as I’m alive," she said courageously. Her body moved to better protect the baby, and he shook his head as memories flashed in his mind.

"The child will be mine," he told her as he raised his wand. "If that requires your death, so be it."

"Harry, no," she cried out as tears fell down her cheeks. "Please don’t."

"I gave you a chance, Ginny," he reminded her calmly, no longer able to see the woman he’d once loved. "He’s mine and you’ll no longer keep him from me."

"You won’t get him! I won’t have him growing up to become like you," she snarled as she advanced on him. "You aren’t his father, have never been his father."

"Silly girl," Harry laughed, "you think you can fight me without a wand? Do you know who I am? I could kill you with a thought."

"You killed me when you chose this path," she whispered softly. "But I won’t let you ruin his life. I’ll kill him before I let you have him."

"No," Harry growled. Before he had a chance to think about it, the room lit with a very familiar green light. She fell backward, her red hair framing her tear-stained face, and he leaned down to stroke her cheek. "All you had to do was join me."

He stepped over her body and picked up the crying baby. Holding him close, he smiled. "Aren’t you a pretty boy?"

"Harry, we need to go," Hermione told him from the doorway. "The Aurors will be coming soon and we don’t want to risk James getting hurt in the crossfire."

Harry nodded and stepped back over the body of his wife. "Let’s go. I’ve got what I came for," he told the others as he joined his best friend.

"Yes, my Lord."

End


End file.
